Holographic display technology can reproduce the amplitude and phase information of the recorded scene, provide the image and focus depth information for the eyes of the observer, solve the visual fatigue problems caused by the inconsistency of convergence focusing in the existing stereoscopic display technology, and provide the most realistic effect of stereoscopic display for the observer. The key for realizing real-time holographic display is the high-resolution spatial light modulator. Liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) device is currently costly and difficult to popularize. As a spatial light modulator, the resolution of the existing liquid crystal display (LCD) is inadequate. Seereal Corporation provided a window holography technology for LCD. The window holographic technology compresses the existing LCD in space by an imaging optical system, thereby providing a high density image modulation wavefront in a small window to realize holographic display. However, due to the limitation of small field of view, the window holographic technology should cooperate with the eye tracking system in naked eye display to enable watching when the eye moves.